Cloud computing is a term which describes internet based services. Internet based services are hosted by a service provider. Service providers may provide hardware infrastructure or software applications to requesting clients over a computer network. Requesting clients may access the software applications using traditional client-based “browser” software applications, while the software (instructions) and data are stored on servers maintained by the cloud computing providers.